


Real Fairies Don't Have Tails

by Lulu_LaHotpockets



Category: Fairy Tail, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Fairy Tail shenanigans, Lucy sighs a lot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The rest of the sins might show up, guild as family, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_LaHotpockets/pseuds/Lulu_LaHotpockets
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail actually meets a fairy?





	1. A Brief Prologue

Mavis loved stories of magic and knights and creatures. Dragons and mermaids, it was all amazing. But her favorite were the stories about fairies, magical winged creatures. How she dreamed of seeing them!

There was a boy she met once, back when she was alive. The young redhead was from another land. He never said where, but in his homeland was stories of fairies being real, having a realm of their own. He went on about how they lived in a forest given life by a sacred tree and guarded by their king. She begged him to take her to his homeland, she wanted adventure and magic, to look for and meet fairies for herself.

He never did though, and one day he left without a word. She never saw him again, but kept him and his stories close to her heart.

Mavis had built a guild and passed on, but she remained. A life time later her guild would still see her. She remained by their side, tactician and loyal friend. Fairy Tail was family after all. An odd one at that.

The oddest, and admittedly the most fun, of them were the dragon slayers and their friends. There were plenty of antics and fun to be had with them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Natsu, and friends decide to go on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is long over due. This will probably be slow to update, but I'll try to keep it regularly. I'm not the most confident in writing the Fairy Tail characters, especially Mavis. So when if anyone ever seems OOC let me know, I want to keep the story true to their characters.

Lucy sighed, holding a hand up to shield her face from the spray of Natsu's messy eating. It was just another average day. Flipping through a magazine there was an article about half a city in ruins due to a certain guild. She grumbled at it, her stupid team did that on their last job. Why she joined the most destructive members was beyond her.

Standing she shook her head. Now wasn't time to think of the disastrous adventures she's been on. There was rent for her to focus on. So she joined Erza's side at the job board. Everything on there seemed low-key enough. But they weren't offering much money for it either.

"Hello Erza! Lucy!" They looked over to the source of the sing-song voice to see a smiling Mira-Jane. She had a small stack of posters in her hand to add to the board.

"Heya Mira!" Lucy smiled to her, pointing to the stack. "Need help there?"

"Sure, thanks Lucy!" Handing some to the blonde, the two started pinning them to the wall. However she stopped to read one that was handed to her. It had a nice payment that caught her attention.

It wasn't an easy job by the sounds of the description, but no well-paying job ever was. The person who sent the request was asking for mages to look into the black market. Apparently dicey magical items were being sold and exchanged. If this was the case then dark magic could spread. As much as Lucy hated getting into fights, she knew it was better to stop this mess before people could use the sold materials.

She held it up to Erza who looked it over and nodded in agreement. Her sense of justice was strong, of course she'd go accept such a request. The two women then went off to collect the rest of their team.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy called over to him, watching him choke on a piece of meat he didn't chew properly. _How is this idiot still alive?_ She asked herself shaking her head.

She continued as he was soon chugging his beverage to wash it down. "Erza and I found a job, so get ready to go. You too Happy!" She added. The cat hated being ignored and when he wasn't counted as part of the team. He was though, that little fuzzball saved them plenty of times.

The older girl with scarlet hair found Gray slipping his shirt back on. He'd gotten much better at not stripping randomly, but there were still times. She raised a brow to him. "Are you ready for another job?" Both he and Natsu were heavily bandaged by the end of their last one. Gray seemed to still be sporting some underneath his shirt.

"Sure am, what's the job?"

"We're going to investigate a black market selling magical goods. Seems like the kind of place where the magic isn't all that legal." she answered, "that last thing we need is magic getting into the hands of the wrong people and creating more dark mages." He nodded in agreement, having dealt with his share of evil wizards. Honestly? It got old.

* * *

The next morning they all met at the train station, Natsu looking rather ill already. Wendy patted his back reassuringly, having been invited by Lucy as well. That didn't comfort the pink haired man. He along with everyone else knew Erza was going to punch him out. _Damn motion sickness!_ He cried internally.

At least the trip wasn’t all that long. They only had to head of to Hargeon for the job.

"Huh, this place seems familiar..." Natsu muttered to himself as he squinted around the square they stood in. That quickly led to Lucy slapping him in the back of the head. "We met here you idiot, don't you remember wrecking the harbor?!"

"What was that for?! I've wrecked a lot of harbors you know!" He whined back rubbing his head.

"That's not something to be proud of!"

Erza clearing her throat got the two of them to stop. "Hargeon is a merchant's town, there are plenty of places for underground dealers to set up shop. Split up to cover more ground." Everyone nodded, the redhead smartly taking Gray with her, Wendy, and Charla. That left Lucy with Natsu and Happy.

With a sigh the blonde started her search, unsure of exactly what to look for. It wasn't like anyone was going to be selling real lamia scales or something in an alley. It was a vivid image, but unlikely.

The three of them searched about the main market with little success. The boys were distracted by vendors selling freshly grilled meat. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes with a sigh. _Are those two ever not hungry?_

"Lucy!" She looked up, finding the dragon slayer with a focused look.

"Hm?" He pointed to a figure heading off in the crowd.

"That guy bumped into me... He smells like magic."

Lucy went up on her tiptoes to try to see better. Hargeon was known for having very little magic, 95 percent of it's population was average people. Of course that didn't mean this man was up to something just because he knew magic, but only magic people would know what to do with dark magical items, right? It was their best lead.

Natsu seemed to be thinking the same thing, grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her through the crowd after that man. She was running to keep up with him so not to fall on her face, but didn't shout for him to slow down. This was their lead. His sharp nose was sure to find him again.

They came to a stop at the harbor. Lucy rested a hand on her knee as she caught her breath. Natsu however was alert and looking about.

"See him anywhere, Happy?" He called out to their feline companion. The cat floating above the crowd of busy workers on a pair of wings pointed his paw to one of the further warehouses.

Having now caught her breath and having seen where Happy had pointed, she was better prepared to run to the warehouse. Though she grabbed at Natsu's scarf to stop him from heading further in once they reached the building itself. "We can't just go busting in!"

He huffed at her after the brief choke of the cloth yank. "Oh come on! It's gotta be in there!"

"We don't know that for sure! Besides, even if it is the place there could be guards! Black market items are bound to be dangerous and guarded!" She sighed, tapping her chin in thought. "We should go get Erza and the others before we do anything rash—"

Looking over she'd find the spot where Natsu stood just a moment ago was vacant of a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Even Happy just shrugged to her before she could even ask. Not that she needed to. Lucy had a feeling she knew exactly where he went.

The harsh slamming of doors being kicked open and his loud shouts to prepare for a butt-kicking had proved her suspicions correct. Fire being shot about and shouts of magic spells soon followed.

"Happy, can you go find the others? This looks like it's going to get messy..." Lucy asked as she peeked into the building. There were a lot of workers, and a surprising amount of them were using various magic to shield themselves, whether from items or caster spells. A good handful were even retaliating with attacks of their own at Natsu.

"Aye!" With a little salute, Happy quickly soared off to find the other members of their team.

It seemed everyone already inside the building were focused on the mage who was literally breathing fire. Lucy had to admit it made for a good distraction. None of them noticed her slip inside. While this definitely seemed like a suspicious place with all the magic users, she still wanted to make sure this was actually something sketchy and not legitimate shipping that filled the warehouse. If this was an actual proper business, Erza would be sure to stop Natsu and they could all apologize profusely.

Looking into some crates seemed to have some harmless looking magic items. But then again, this was a crate out in the middle of floor. Such an obvious place to look. Maybe there was something more hidden.

Lucy continued to sneak through the building, hiding behind the stacks of boxes. It was hard to maneuver around all the workers unseen while also staying clear of the occasional stray spell —some of which were Natsu's. She had to scramble out of the way of a particularly nasty attack of stone make magic.

As she ducked down, she spotted a blur of blue outside the doors. Happy was back with the others. Remaining low, Lucy joined them back outside of the building and let them know what was going on.

"It makes sense they wouldn't have the illegal items out in the open." Erza agreed and devised a plan. "Lucy, Wendy, Charla, and Happy, you four will investigate the warehouse's stock and check for hidden rooms or dark items. Gray and I will aid Natsu in his... 'distraction.'"

"Sounds good! Leave it to us!" Wendy's determined nod was followed by an "aye!" by Happy.

With everyone —but Natsu who was currently punching a guy with a flaming fist— in on the plan, they sprang into action. Erza summoned swords to join in the battle while Gray first formed an ice wall to give the girls cover as they went in.


End file.
